A Troubled Mind
by Greenbug2005
Summary: Kagome is dead..inuyasha seaks revenge of his true loves killer. but who he thinks is the killer.. is someone totatly opposite^_^....tell me what u think...r
1. Torn Apart

A Troubled Mind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did! ^_^!!! Hey all! This is my first Inuyasha fic and I want you to review please!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Torn apart  
  
"You are going to call me everyday right? You're not going to leave me here without hearing form me right?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
"Of course, I love you so much. I don't even know why my parents are acting this way, we are not putting each other in danger." She replied softly.  
  
Kagome slowly kissed Inuyasha on his lips and walked away.  
  
'My parents are going crazy! Inuyasha IS right for me they don't have a clue what they are talking about! I love him yes LOVE him. He is perfect for me!'  
  
"Kagome, don't forget about me! I won't forget about you! I'll see you soon!" Inuyasha yelled as I walked slowly away.  
  
'What did that mean? Was he going to sneak around to see me again?'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha I said you couldn't come over, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you, what do you think I'm going to do..." And with that he slowly kissed Kagome. His eyes gently closed, and Kagome kissed him back.  
  
What is going on here!  
  
Kagome pushed him away. "My parents are coming, quick, go out the window!" Kagome whispered in his ear. As she did that his ear twitched.  
  
'That's so cute! How his ears always do that! ^_^!'  
  
Inuyasha climbed out the window, and Kagome fixed her curtains and her parents walked in her room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome loaded all of her belongings into the car, and then went in and shut the door behind her. She looked back at the white-haired boy who stood there staring in her direction.  
  
'I'm sure going to miss you Inuyasha.'  
  
Her parents boarded the car and they left their old home behind.  
  
'I've known Kagome for a long time and I know she loves me. I just can't let that kind of relationship slip away like that.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'I'm going after her!' Inuyasha turned and began to race Kagome and her family to the airport.  
  
Kagome and her family entered the airport and headed toward the desk to purchase their tickets. They were flying to America to start their lives over, the move was mostly for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I love you and you love me! We can't just let that kind of relationship to slip away!" Inuyasha shouted after them.  
  
"Inuyasha! You keep away from Kagome!" Kagome's father shouted.  
  
"Kagome! People look for the kind of relationship we have their whole life and only a lucky portion of people actually fall madly in love with each other! We were meant for each other! Can't you see that?" Inuyasha asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Yes, and I wish I could stay with you, but I can't you see." Kagome turned her head from him and began to walk away.  
  
'She's so clueless! That's it!' Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her parents.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing? I can't go with you!" she said being dragged across the airport.  
  
"Kagome! You CAN come with me." Inuyasha looked into her eyes.  
  
And with that they both started running out the door.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!!!" Her father yelled after her.  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they both dashed away.  
  
Author's Note: Okay some of you might be lost at home trying to figure out why Kagome's parents are moving and won't let Inuyasha and Kagome see each other. Well, I'll explain it more in the following chapters! But right now you HAVE to REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. The Run Away

A Troubled Mind  
  
Chapter 2: The Run Away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did! ^_^! ENJOY!!!  
  
"You didn't have to come and get me...but I'm glad that you did," Kagome said as they leaped across tree-filled lands.  
  
"Hahaha very funny. You really think I, Inuyasha the crazy adventure guy, would let my true love be taken away from me?" Inuyasha said in a smart- alecky tone.  
  
"Hey don't get smart with me!" Kagome said and just laughed.  
  
They both jumped through the well. They went to the old lady's house (you know that one where they stay at). They enter the house and smell some old fashioned Japanese cooking coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Old lady you're making your self useful!" Inuyasha teased.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be so mean!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at her and started helping Kagome set the table.  
  
'I'm gonna miss Souta, mom and dad...' Kagome thought to her self and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked slowly setting a plate on the table.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking." She replied softly.  
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Whatever it is don't think about it. If it makes you upset, just think about me ^_^" He said in her ear.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
They started eating the dinner and they heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha went over and answered it.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I need to speak with Kagome Higurashi." The tall dark man, with his hair tied back into a long ponytail, said.  
  
"I'm right here sir." Kagome walked to the door. She gave Inuyasha a look that made him walk away.  
  
"Could you step outside for a minute."  
  
Inuyasha was staring at them from the kitchen, trying to listen to every word.  
  
"I need to talk to you alone." He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, sure." Kagome and the man walked out on the porch. He put his hand over her mouth, so fast she didn't even see him. He pushed her against the wall of the house and held her there tight.  
  
"You know why I'm here! Now give me your jewel!" He said, not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him though, so he thought.  
  
Kagome struggled with all her might to get free. There was no use, he was a demon and she couldn't beat the strength of a demon.  
  
He reached inside her shirt and pulled out a little sack, which held the jewel piece safely inside.  
  
Kagome was screaming but nobody could hear her.  
  
"Hey old lady I'm going to go check on her." Inuyasha said getting up from the table.  
  
"No! She needs her privacy let her be on her own! Yee shall not interfere with another's privacy!" the old lady was acting a little stranger then usual, and to Inuyasha it was really strange.  
  
"I don't care old lady I'm going out there!" Inuyasha walked toward the door, and the old lady pounced on top of him.  
  
"Get off of me!" he yelled.  
  
The old woman was possessed, but by what? Inuyasha had a feeling it had to do with that strange looking man that came for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha kicked the old lady off of him and ran outside. He saw the man holding Kagome against the wall and saw that he had a hold of the jewel piece.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha jumped on him and began tearing him with his nails.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was free to talk now.  
  
"Here!!!" Inuyasha threw her the jewel sack and finished the man off.  
  
Inuyasha stood up looking at the pathetic man lying there.  
  
"You are a dumbass! You never mess with Kagome!" Inuyasha dragged him into the woods and left him there.  
  
They went into the house and the old woman was sitting there looking really confused. The power of the demon wore off her as the demon was weak, so she was back to her old self again.  
  
"Wow today was busy!" Kagome said walking into the bedroom.  
  
"Now where are you going?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome gather some clothes up in her arms.  
  
"To take a bath! And no you're not coming!" Kagome said and she walked out.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and went out the back door.  
  
"Lalalalalala!!!!!" Kagome sung as she cleansed herself. She dunked her head under water and came right back up.  
  
"Ahahahaha!!!!" Inuyasha screamed like George of the Jungle, and jumped into the water off a big rock.  
  
"Hentei! What do you think you're doing!" Kagome yelled with herself in the water so it was up to her neck.  
  
"Chill out! I can't even see you it's to dark, and I want to get cleaned up to you know!" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Errr! Fine!" She went under water and came back up.  
  
Inuyasha came behind her and turned her around. Before she could say anything he put his finger on her mouth, signaling for her to say nothing.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't mind really. They slowly kissed each other in the moonlight NAKED!  
  
'What in the world?!? We are naked and are passionately kissing each other! He probably has something on his mind and I'm not falling for it!!!' Kagome thought to her self.  
  
Kagome pushed him away.  
  
"What!?!" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't feel right." She said simply and walked to her towel and belongings.  
  
She quickly put her towel on over her before she got completely out of the water.  
  
  
  
Author Note: He guys what did you think? You'll find out why her parents don't like him in the next chapter! ^_^! Now you HAVE to go and REVIEW!!! Please!!! I'll write more in a little bit, give me....2 days and it'll be posted! 


	3. Family Secrets

A Troubled Mind Chapter 3: Family Secrets  
  
Kagome was right on how it wasn't right and that decision would save her life. She went inside and got dressed, and sat by the fireplace with a hot cup of cocoa in her hands. She sipped it softly and thought to her self.  
  
'Why didn't I want to do any thing with him? Part of me wanted too but the other part was telling me no.'  
  
She began to think of why her father wouldn't let her see him, and why he thought Inuyasha was dangerous.  
  
'What's wrong with Inuyasha? I don't know hardly any thing of his past - that's it! His past has something to do with my father disliking him!' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome dashed to the door leaving her hot cocoa on the floor by the fireplace.  
  
'I'll visit my father and ask him all my questions about Inuyasha's past.'  
  
Kagome ran through the woods to the old well. Inuyasha saw her dash by and followed her.  
  
She jumped into the well and Inuyasha went in after her. She hadn't noticed him behind her. Kagome reached the exit and climbed out, looked around and approached her home. Inuyasha stayed inside the well until it was safe to climb out without her knowing.  
  
She walked up to the door and opened it, to find nothing. Not a trace that her family lived there their whole lives, not anything in sight. Just empty rooms and bare walls. Kagome began to cry and collapsed on the floor.  
  
A strong hand grabbed her and pulled her up by the arm. It was Inuyasha and she gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?! Leave me alone, you don't have to follow me everywhere you know!" she said looking at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Why did you come here, this is no place for you now." He asked keeping his hand locked on her arm.  
  
"I came to find out things about your family and why my father dislikes you and your ancestors, is that alright with you?" she asked getting angry.  
  
"It is none of your god damned business what my family is about and maybe I don't want you to know." He said getting angry too.  
  
"Oh, now you can find out all about my family and yours is a deep dark secret in which nobody should know about right? Well tough shit I'm going to find out any ways!" Kagome yanked her arm back and ran out the door.  
  
Kagome went to many towns' people and asked them where her family had gone. They had told her that they moved into a cabin on the mountains. So she began a little journey to the mountains to find her parents and brother.  
  
It was a long way to walk but she thought it was worth it. She came to and old cabin and assumed it was her family's and knocked on the door.  
  
She heard running to the door and the door opened.  
  
"Kagome!!!" her little brother yelped as he ran and hugged her.  
  
"Hey! Where's mom and dad?" she asked.  
  
"Right inside, come on, come on!" he urged.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Kagome asked and they answered from the living room.  
  
Her father looked at her strangely and motioned her to come and sit on the sofa. Kagome went over to her father.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me why you dislike Inuyasha and his family, did they do anything to harm you?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"Ahhh, so now you wish to know. If that is what you want to know then shall be it." He said, then he made himself comfortable. Kagome knew this might take a longer time then she thought.  
  
Inuyasha went hopping all over the place trying to fins Kagome, but she was no where in sight. He went back home because it was getting late and he thought she would come home any ways, because he thought she would never find her family.  
  
"A long long time ago I too fell down that well. I met Inuyasha's father and mother there, such nice folks. There was a secret though, and I learned it from seeing it. Now, their culture is to find a woman to marry and have kids with, and after they had as many children that they wanted, the men killed the wives, and the daughters that they had." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"No way! Inuyasha would never do that! You're making this up!" Kagome yelled at her father. Her father stayed calm.  
  
"For only I wish was made up. His father killed his mother, and kept only his first two boys. He was told else wise." Her father finished.  
  
"Is that what your worried about? If Inuyasha will kill me after I pop out a couple of little brats?" Kagome said angry.  
  
"Such good words to describe it, but yes." Her father responded.  
  
She didn't believe him. Kagome stood up off the sofa and walked out, saying good-bye to her brother and mother.  
  
Kagome was on her way back to the well, and all of this rushing to her head, had made her very confused.  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for a long time for Kagome, and decided to go look for her once more. He went into the well and began his search.  
  
Kagome was walking through the dark woods alone when a wolf came out right in front of her.  
  
It's large white teeth showed as it growled ferociously at her. She stood still, like a brick wall. It went up to her and sniffed her shoes then up to her calf's, and then it backed away, like she had some sort of disease.  
  
It smelt the fear coming form her and attacked.  
  
Inuyasha heard the scream and hopped to the direction in the noise. He found Kagome with her leg gushing out blood, and saw the wolf run away at his presence. She was holding her leg, and couldn't move it.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to her and saw the gouges of flesh that the wolf had taken from her leg. He was tying his red shirt around her leg, and she passed out.  
  
Author's note: How do you guys like it so far? The next chapter has a lot of stuff that happens and it is like the climax! ^_^! Please review, it's encouraging. And I'm sorry it took me this long to update but I will try to update in a shorter period. I was really busy. Well Peace Out y'all!!! 


	4. A Crazy Death

A Troubled Mind Chapter 4: A Crazy Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.Unfortunately! ^_^!  
  
Inuyasha sat there for hours until he finally went to sleep, next to Kagome in the hospital bed. All you could hear was the steady heart monitor.  
  
Beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Awoken by the strange high-pitched humming, Inuyasha called the doctors from the front desk of the hospital.  
  
"Get in here now I think her heart stopped!!!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone (that sounds VERY intelligent, lol.).  
  
Before he could hang up the phone on the receiver, a doctor and 4 nurses came rushing into the room.  
  
Attaching cords to her and trying to make her heart come back to a beating, the doctors eventually gave up.  
  
"What the hell you-you can't give up so quickly!" Inuyasha yelled at the doctor and nurses while they were exiting the room.  
  
"No! Kagome you can't leave me here! I'm nothing without you and you know that! Who's going to straighten me out if I get to obnoxious? Ugh.KAGOME!!!!!!!!COME BACK!!!" Inuyasha lay there lifeless, like his life was drained from him right then and there.  
  
Inuyasha held her lifeless body close to his, like he was waiting for her to put her arms around him, like she always used to. Unfortunately nothing happened.  
  
Kagome's family heard the very sad news, and never talked to Inuyasha again, for what reason Inuyasha didn't know.  
  
One day Inuyasha decided to go over Kagome's family's house. KNOCK KNOCK..  
  
Her mother answered the door, "What do you want from us? Go away!" Just as she was about to shut the door, Inuyasha pushed it open again.  
  
"Why are you people mad at me? It's not like I killed your daughter!" Inuyasha slowly understood why they ignored him.  
  
"I DIDN'T kill her! She was attacked in the woods! I swear." Kagome's grandfather cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, she was attacked by YOU! Your the animal I knew you were all along! You're just like your father!"  
  
Inuyasha's anger raged inside, he clenched his fists and charged.  
  
"Errrrr! You bastard! Don't talk about my father that way!" Inuyasha started to fight him, but remembered to keep it cool so they don't really think that he killed her, even though he DIDN'T.  
  
"Okay, old man, you will see! I will prove that I didn't kill her!" and with that Inuyasha left the family alone.  
  
'Stupid ass's! I wouldn't kill my girlfriend! Something happened to the wolf who attacked her, it killed her with something, something not normal.like, like it was possessed.'  
  
'That damn Sesshomaru!!! Only he would have a demon-wolf come and do this to me! Put me in so much pain and misery without even touching me!'  
  
Author's note: Hey y'all next chapter Inuyasha's feelings take a slight turn, please R&R! Thanx guys! ^_^! 


	5. Revenge of Inuyasha

A Troubled Mind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA.plain and simple.  
  
Chapter 5: Revenge of Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was on a great search to confront his demon brother. 'That dumb bastard. I hate him so much.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
He was leaping around in search for his brother, knowing he probably wasn't going to find him. 'WHACK!' Inuyasha's sight fails and everything around him turns black. Not being able to hear anything, move, or see, Inuyasha can feel. He felt someone pick his unconscious body up and put him on a wagon of some sort.  
  
A couple hours later he slowly gained his conscious back. Blinking numerously he rose. He saw that he was in a cave. 'What the hell?' he said rubbing his sore head, which now had a huge bump on it. He was now stood up and was checking the place out. 'Hmmmm weird. There's no entrance or exit..' He wondered.  
  
Well, I'll just use the Tetsaiga to break a hole somewhere.  
  
Inuyasha reached behind him to grab on the sword. Oddly enough he found that it was gone. Frantically he was searching everywhere. "DAMMIT!!!" he yelled. 'Great, now I'm stuck in this shit hole.' he thought after taking a seat on a loose stone.  
  
~*~ "Hahaha! I win!" Sesshomaru says in glee as he takes away one of 's black checker pieces.  
  
"Sire... umm no you didn't. You cheated, you were never kinged and you went backwards." Said sheepishly.  
  
"Why must you lie to me?" Sesshomaru knock's the checkerboard off the table. Jumps and hides behind his wand. "Okay, okay, you won! Fair and square." said.  
  
"Ahhhh, shucks I know. I'm the best at checkers right?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course Sir Shessomaru!" replied feeling the tension loosen between the two.  
  
~*~ A loud scrapping noise woke Inuyasha from a light sleep. Someone was moving a rock to open the cave.  
  
Inuyasha became tense and was ready for his brother to come to him and fight. Fight because of Kagome's death.  
  
Gasp. It wasn't Sesshomaru. 'How could this be!!! There is something wrong, I cannot fight them.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back and have more ideas!!! Guess who the secret person is?? ^ ^! Welps.pleaz R&R!!!! Ch 6 is coming soon.PROMISE! 


End file.
